Moments in the Stars
by Wizzelf
Summary: To meet and to join their hearts had been the easiest part of the journey together, and for Elemmírë and Haldir; it was just the beginning. Haldir/OFC
1. Chapter 1

It was a flight of a fancy that had brought her to Haldir's arms that night. Months had passed since their first meeting and the moments shared between them had been distant, for they had spent many an evening with only their glances catching, rather than sharing any spoken word.

Until, however, that changed.

On this night, free from the clutches of her own kin, she'd drifted away from the gathering to meander casually along a flowing stream between the paths of thick roots. She hadn't expected that anyone should follow, though she wasn't unwelcoming to the thought, and when her own keen senses picked up the soft steps of another somewhat near; she halted, her breath caught between nervousness and excitement. Be it his scent, or the coolness and carefulness of his manner in walking, she knew him.

She turned her head, giving him a view of her angular profile beholden to pale starlight, but did not turn her gaze his way. Her lips parted as if prepared to speak, but she did not, instead looked down and away so that he might have to endeavor for her attention.

He was obliging.

"You were missed," said Haldir, his sharp, deep flowing voice ringing heavily in the silent forest and in her ears, penetrating something deep in her chest.

"I did not imagine I would be," she told him in a light humor, finally turning to look at him. Amusement lined her expression sweetly, he thought. His cautious steps closer were now light and silent, as if to tell her that he'd meant to alert her of his presence on purpose. He stopped, and reaching his hand out to her, something which was rather daring, even making her almost hesitate, but she quickly relented against her own stern will. Letting her fingers slide over his own, as well as his smooth palm, so that he took her hand eagerly and gently and ending the action with his thumb caressing her knuckle softly and experimentally.

"Will you now cut my meditation short and escort me back?"

"Not unless you wish it," he told her, a thoughtful smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth and drawing her closer to him, leaving only a foot's space between the two of them before he halted, watching her closely and intently.

"I do not," she told him coyly, turning her head to the side as she looked up at him, her eyes twinkling with interest. Was she always so open to such things? She couldn't remember.

Hand still holding her own she felt as if her whole arm was conducting something electric, and if she weren't careful she knew that she would soon be trembling. But she was strong, she reminded herself, not completely naive about such things and she could handle herself well enough, or so she imagined.

With his free hand he reached out to her once more, this time to move a stray tendril of her flaxen hair from her exposed collarbone, his fingers slightly tickling her and making her almost gasp had she not masked it with a light, yet nervous chuckle that in turn made his own smile grow with delight.

"I feel as if I have waited too long for this moment," he whispered, honesty ringing true in his tone, and in his own eyes she saw it. His brow furrowed in confusion, though still smiling, and all the impressions she'd battled with— that he was maybe harsh, or rigid as some had implied, the sort to play games… all of it seemed to fade away as falsehoods and she knew that her resolving hope was indeed true and true as her own heart was.

To find another could take centuries, or it could take mere moments. For Elemmírë it was both; the former and the latter, making her wonder if Haldir felt that, as well.

With one hand held and his other now resting on her shoulder, all that was left was for her to finally break the space between the two of them and she knew that everything counted, whether she stepped forward into his arms, or ran away into the darkness of the forest.

Elemmírë would not play games with Haldir, as somehow she knew his heart then, as well her own, she imagined, and if she were to turn away from him, then returning would be thrice the struggle. Instead of stepping closer, however, she pulled him closer, catching him pleasantly off-guard as she reached up to kiss him. She could feel him grin into her mouth, feel the way his eyes crinkled as if he was laughing, though neither parted and he soon became serious as the reality of their potential union materialized with each caress of each-other and her chest pressed against him, just below his own, allowing him the wish of wrapping his arms around her and holding her tenderly.

Elemmírë's lips parted for him and he wasted none of her kiss, deepening it and feeling her as closely as she felt him, be it their shared, although mostly forgotten, apprehension and even more-so joy.

She would be precious to him always, his heart vowed, and it was the final spike in their fate, sealing it. He was done in, at last, and he was all hers for eternity and beyond, and he felt that she, too, felt the same.

They broke their kiss hesitantly, slightly breathless, and wrought with newfound emotion that was altogether exhilarating, strange and wondrous.

It was pure, thought Elemmírë, pure as the moon and starlight.

If one mere kiss could leave him in such a state... Haldir could not help muse absently as his own thoughts trailed away from him.

He was rubbing his hands down her back and hips, enjoying the feel of her soft flesh in his own hard hands and realizing that parting with her was impossible. She melted into him like a candle long lit.

"I must go," she whispered into his neck. "I'll be missed by now…"

"You will be missed here," said Haldir as he held her close to him, one arm at the base of her back while the other pulled away her hair and left her pale neck bare to him, letting him trail his lips along it, his hot breath setting something inside her aflame in what had been a slow kindled desire which she'd kept deep under wraps until then. She breathed heavily, naturally arching her hips towards him.

"We are treading dangerously," said Elemmírë, words hitched.

"Perhaps," was all he said.

The clouds had shifted overhead, partially obscuring the full moon and a timid breeze came in, rustling the leaves of the trees that cloaked them, wavering her lightweight gown and chilling the back of her legs as she drew herself even deeper in his warmth, embracing him as she too held on and stroked his back.

"And if someone comes to find you or I, what then shall we do?"

"I would send them away, for there is none whom I could let take you away from me," assured Haldir softly. "Not as we are now. A long life lived has meant little to me until this night and now that I have you here with me… I know that maybe there are few who could understand that. I pity them," said Haldir, feeling almost lost for words.

"As do I," said Elemmírë, feeling the conviction he spoke of. What would become of them? To stay as they were. The wish, as if it were offered from the Valar themselves floated through her scattered thoughts and a vision of their union could stand, joined forever, as stone, together and un-moving until the earth beneath their feet broke apart. But it was brief, a fantasy and she would live with him, beside him, in moving-feeling emotion through all ages and for all to see.

How long they stood alone, neither could say, but they did eventually part, though only briefly— they each had agreed.

Elemmírë took a separate path to her own guest-talan, her sidelong glance and parting staying in Haldir's memory that night. He retreated to his own talan slowly, perplexed at the rate in which his heart was beating. It was her, he thought.

She was his heartbeat, a gift of the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

Rain pattered the window outside as Elemmírë watched her brother pace anxiously up and down the narrow, darkened hall. His footsteps echoed off the walls and Elemmírë was almost certain she couldn't stand it any longer, his unspoken words were as good as spoken judging by the occasional glance she caught of him and his increasingly dour expression.

"Please—"

"Please what? Please say what you already know, that you've disappointed me? Must I say the words?"

"You already have," replied Elemmírë quietly, her face flushed.

"We will leave soon, do you understand? Before this goes any further... and you— you have not bonded yourself to him yet. You haven't, have you?"

"You are too bold, brother..."

"This need not go any further, Elemmírë—"

She huffed loudly, her eyes rolling up disdainfully before settling back down to look at him with exasperation, as well as gritting her jaw before she spoke, "I was so utterly foolish to imagine that you'd rejoice with me, perhaps even be proud!"

He laughed, something once pleasant to her own ears so very long ago. Instead, it brought bitterness to her heart.

"We will return to Imladris and you will mend in time, as this is something freshly born. These things happen, but if it is caught in time, then all will not be lost. Adar will forgive you, I will forgive you and you will forget. You are still young," said Relagon distantly. He stopped by the window, hands held tightly behind his back and fingers clenched.

"I am not as young as you imagine, Relagon!"

Her brother's eyes snapped to hers, sharp and fierce as he regarded her and she had imagined that he would come to lunge at her after she'd said those words, but he remained where he stood and continued to grind his teeth in aggravation instead.

"You would do this to Adar, after everything and all that he has worked for?"

"You wish that I should suffer for his wants and desires, just as you have? You may fall at his feet dutifully, but I was never like you, nor did I ever see Adar's vision as you have, nor as Thalril has. The three of you brought me here to drive the gloom out of me, as you'd said before we left. Well, it worked. I have become happy once in my life!"

"We were wrong. I was wrong," said Relagon stoically.

"And you're still wrong!" Elemmírë shouted, verging on hysterics. She would not have been surprised if the whole of Lorien had heard her shouting

"What will you do about it, then?" Relagon asked, voice low and menacing as he narrowed his eyes at her, eyes that were so similar to her own. He turned to face her fully, watching her unblinkingly, carefully approaching as if she were a wild animal easily spooked and he meant to tame her.

Elemmírë closed her eyes briefly, grief prickling at her vision and a lump forming in her throat.

"I—I will not play this game with you, Relagon. Truly I will not..."

"Go to bed, Elemmírë," ordered Relagon with a snap, nodding his head to one of the doors "Go on."

"I am not your child," said Elemmírë tightly, her voice choked as she covered her face. She inhaled deeply, dropping her hands to face him once again. But when she finally looked she saw only the tail end of his long tunic as he left through one of the doors, disappearing from sight into one of the sleeping quarters, uttering not another word.

"I'm not," repeated Elemmírë to herself in a quiet voice. "I'm not."

Nothing would come easy, she realized.

* * *

"If I could place my finger on it, or find the word... no, I won't guess. You must tell me what you have on your mind," a voice said from behind him.

"Are you in need of something?" Haldir asked his brother dryly, not looking at him. He'd just finished sharpening one of his blades and placing it high up on the racks when his peace had been suddenly disturbed.

"No, I suppose not," said Rumil seriously, leaning against the doorway. "But you appear... occupied. More-so than usual."

"You are right. I am occupied," confirmed Haldir walking past Rumil through the door, shoulders barely brushing as he entered the small sitting room and entryway. "I have things to do, as do you."

"Do I? I can't think of anything pressing, but you..."

"Rumil. If you are in need of a task then I can surely help you find one, or, at the least, refresh your memory," interrupted Haldir as Rumil followed behind him, suddenly turning round to face his brother and just stopping short of bumping into Rumil as he glowered at him. His brother did not flinch, something Rumil himself was rather proud of.

"No, thank you. I will not pester you much longer, you will be glad to know. However, I did hear that our guests will be departing soon, were you aware? Relagon is requesting an escort," said Rumil.

To Haldir's credit, the only reaction he gave was the slightest raise of his brow and a minuscule stiffening of his shoulders that Rumil would have missed were he not paying close attention.

"I will see to it," said Haldir.

"You? Should you not delegate it to someone else?"

"You obviously know why I care to bother," said Haldir dismissively, tightening the laces of his boots as he made to leave, Rumil following still and saying nothing at his words, merely tailing Haldir with interest down the steps of their talan, keeping steadily in step with his brother.

Haldir said nothing else to Rumil, instead silently continuing down a small path that eventually led some distance to where the few guest talans were.

They arrived, still not a word spoken between them, and Haldir spared little time in approaching the door before rapping carefully on it and waiting.

It opened not long after, revealing the face of the elf Relagon who looked upon Haldir cooly while the Marchwarden returned the look in equal favor.

"I hope you'll forgive the intrusion, but I heard that you plan to depart from Lorien and you are requesting an escort? Your own guide had planned to return in a few month's time, why now the rush?" Haldir asked him simply.

"You are correct," the elf said in a clipped tone.

When he said nothing else, Haldir continued, "Very well. Then I am here to offer my services," said Haldir, bowing low to the elf who seemed to look slightly bemused at his words.

"Surely this task is beneath you," stated Relagon.

"Nothing in the service of guests of Lorien is beneath me," replied Haldir. He was a few inches taller than Relagon, whose countenance now matched one who'd tasted something bitter.

"Very well," said Relagon hesitantly. "We wish to leave as soon as possible before the rains begin again."

"All the arrangements will be made then and I will come again," said Haldir, bowing once again, though his eyes never left Relagon's. He turned from there, hearing the door shut quietly behind him as he chanced a look at one of the windows and catching sight of Elemmírë. She appeared pale and troubled, but before he could dwell on the matter she vanished from sight.

"Should you not speak with her?" Rumil asked him.

"I should, but I feel there is much more to this. When the time comes she will tell me," said Haldir, mostly assuring himself. He felt her presence acutely, but what was going through her thoughts he could not imagine, making him glad for his own patience and knowing that he would need it if his encounter with Relagon had told him anything.

"All will be revealed in time then," said Rumil, smiling. Haldir nodded, refusing to look back, desperately trying to ignore the ache it left in his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been almost a century since Elemmírë had scaled a tree, her father having made it a point to discourage the act, something she had followed dutifully— until she decided to change that. But it had been sometime since she'd done anything so adventurous and she had prayed that it wouldn't result in her breaking a limb or worse; being _seen_.

Thankfully, she was not as unskilled as she'd first imagined, feeling quite successful as she attempted to pry open the shutters to what was Haldir's window and standing barefoot on a strong mossy branch. Elemmírë bit her lip briefly, a soft breeze blowing by, before sighing out in relief when the window opened successfully and she carefully climbed in unable to conceal the look of triumph that painted her features.

The room was empty, having earlier surmised that no one was present in the talan, which was just as she'd hoped for. The furnishings were simple, neat, yet still following the general Lothlorien aesthetic of grays and hints of gold and silver, even slightly billowing archways which she found that she favored.

A chaise by the closed doorway caught her eye, and it was there that she found her place where she would wait until Haldir appeared and she could speak with him.

Easily she could have done so by coming later in the evening and climbing the steps and merely knocking, but what was the fun in that? Besides, she needed the time to think of what to say as she contemplated his personal space, even if it was only occupied occasionally throughout the year. It was still _his_, though, a place where he collected himself and could be free— a thought alone that brought her comfort.

There was so much to be said, too, Elemmírë realized, not even knowing where to begin. Relagon and Haldir knew one another, as they had at least spoken before, even gone over plans and shared news of what lay beyond their borders. Haldir was aware of their House, likely even of her father's ambitions. Did he know that Relagon meant to part them? That she held such little stake in her own future if her father and brothers had their say? Now they meant to leave, and Haldir had offered to escort them, something that had surprised both she and Relagon, who after the other day's encounter had become convinced of some trickery afoot immediately.

And she loathed to think what would happen if Relagon chose to show his true nature to Haldir, and although Relagon was not a skilled fighter by any means, he had ways in which to steer others into seeing the light of his way and only his, caring little for what was left behind as long as he was saved from the blame of it. The elves had long memories and one often chose to mind carefully who they'd make enemies out of, and while Relagon was mindful of what he did, he still took great chances in order to get what was expected of him. At what lengths he'd try and change the course of her happiness, she did not know, but it worried her immensely to think about it.

Long had she lived by their terms, though it was her aversion to being under Relagon's gaze which had driven her to look out into the gathering of the elves of Lothlorien beginning one particular night of festivity and catching the eye of the one whose room she had just broken into.

Well, technically she did not break anything.

Her brother had cared enough to bring her along on the journey, but without forming any connections, she wondered what it was she would seek happiness in. It indeed was a beautiful realm, peaceful and tranquil, but there was more than that which her heart had longed for.

Elemmírë laughed to herself quietly, for, despite the stress of things, she was having quite the time. To find love was a precious thing meant to be cherished, no matter the circumstance. And if it meant doing what she'd just done, then it was a rather exciting thing.

She closed her eyes, once again seeing Haldir in her memories. She did not have many, but each one was precious to her. They had much to learn together, but even the vision of his strong, cool gaze and smirk made a strange sort of blissful peacefulness permeate her veins. They had not bonded physically, but she knew that she was lost to him in all the ways she could give already.

Then the sound of a door opening was heard and Elemmírë eyes snapped open, realizing that someone had come earlier than she had guessed, though she was unfazed by it; feeling brave in her newfound love.

She gathered herself, listening intently as soft-padded steps approached the room from what she imagined was the main hallway. The door opened and she remained silent, watching as Haldir's brother, whom she knew to be Orophin, strode in, a parcel in hand which he carried over to a small table by the open window. He stopped momentarily at the sight of it, closing it before quirking his head to look over his shoulder. She registered some veiled surprise, he blinked and watched as mild befuddlement to curiosity painting his features.

"Greetings," he said, giving her a small bow, never changing his expression of questioning which was almost comical.

Elemmírë remained seated, nodding her head in playful acknowledgment. Despite the darkness of the room her eyes glittered with starlight and even Orophin felt some enchantment.

"I promise that this isn't a regular habit of mine," she told him, her eyes falling downcast to her hands which rested in her lap. "But this is not a regular time for me. I wanted to speak with your brother, for there is much to be said..."

"I see, of course. Well, I can assure you that I am not the least bit worried by your presence. It is nice to have a surprise guest, we do not get them often, especially by those who give such pleasant company as you do," said Orophin, something knowing in his manner.

Elemmírë laughed a little before speaking, "Thank you, you are too kind, especially to one who has invaded your brother's bedroom and your home, too."

"Speaking on behalf of my myself and both of my brothers, I'm fairly certain none of us will have anything to complain about."

She nodded, accepting his words with good humor.

"He is on his way and should arrive shortly. Should I tell him that you are waiting for him? Wait, no, a surprise is due for him, I think," said Orophin, quick to catch her intent and trusting her. "I will leave you to it."

Without another word, only a look of amusement, he bowed once again, this time in parting and closed the door behind him only to swiftly open it again, sticking his head in through the doorway.

"Would you like any refreshment?"

"No, thank you," said Elemmírë brightly.

Orophin nodded, shutting the door once again.

It was not long before the same door opened outside of Haldir's room, making her ears perk, soon followed by soft steps approaching, not alone. In fact, she was certain all three brothers were now home, hearing their soft-spoken voices carrying over in some conversation from below.

Elemmírë took a deep breath, excitement bubbling within her as she waited.

* * *

"Brothers, I missed you both today," said Orophin, following Haldir and Rumil closely the moment they stepped foot inside, catching Rumil's curiosity and Haldir's suspicion.

"Same to you, Orophin," said Haldir blandly.

"There is a parcel for you, it was delivered by Umor. I've left it in your room," said Orophin as he placed his hand on Rumil's shoulder who had been following behind Haldir, though Orophin stopped him, giving him a pointed look that Haldir missed.

"I see, thank you," said Haldir, turning away from them both and heading towards his room. He was glad that Umor was as swift as he had promised with the commission that he had given him.

Rumil had meant to speak with him on some matter but Haldir did not question it when he did not follow him, instead disappearing with Orophin.

Haldir entered his own room, feeling a strange sort of sensation on the back of his neck and knew that something was amiss, but what... he couldn't immediately conclude. Just as Orophin had said he spotted the parcel from across the room. He took one step towards it, having closed the door behind him but turned his head ever so and found, as he had suspected, that he was in fact not alone at all. To his immediate delight and surprise, he found that it was Elemmírë seated, watching him with a look of triumphant amusement.

"I've enjoyed the series of expressions you've made having just walked in," said Elemmírë laughing softly and rising to greet him by reaching her hands out so that he might take them in his own. He obliged immediately, surprising her in turn by pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her, glad that he'd closed the door in case Rumil and Orophin had decided to come for him.

"Forgive me, I've just missed you. Can I tell you that without shame?" Haldir asked her, lips quirking up as he marveled at her, the light of her eyes and the soft glow of her skin catching in his own eyes as he beheld her reverently. It had only been a few days since having seen her and longer since having spoken to her.

"There will be no shame between us," said Elemmírë, placing her head on his chest as she clung to him.

"I'm glad to hear of it," said Haldir, placing a hand behind her head, stroking the long soft waves of her loose hair. He closed his eyes briefly, if only merely to savor the moment before he knew that they must speak of what was ahead of them. But he could not hesitate for too long.

"Does your brother know that you've come here?" Haldir asked her, deciding to get to the point.

Elemmírë pulled away somewhat to look at Haldir, meeting his gaze once again, unable to part the rest of her body from his yet.

"You must wonder what is happening," said Elemmírë. "I'll confess that I am left wondering, too."

"Tell me," gently implored Haldir, his free hand abandoning her tresses to slide under her jaw, caressing it with his thumb. "Do not fear for anything."

"Relagon, as you know, wishes to return home. He expects that I return with him and... that I stay there," said Elemmírë as she watched him.

"Did you speak to him?"

"I told him everything," she said, looking down at his tunic covering his chest, sneaking her arm under his own to let her fingers trail the small intricate patterns of his collar. "He was quite upset and refuses to accept us."

"He has no choice in the matter," said Haldir. Surely an elf like Relagon knew better than to interfere with such things...

"He imagines that he does, and he imagines that I shall do whatever he bids. He believes that whatever you and I have come to share can be forgotten, that we have not bonded yet so that there is hope for him to keep me in our home. Losing me foretells of calamity for our family, or so he's claimed. "

"Calamity? What sort of calamity does he speak of? You are not his property," said Haldir, his brow beginning to knit together troublesomely.

"You are right, I am not, but he is set on controlling whatever he can. I feel fear, Haldir, for the first time in a long time," admitted Elemmírë who tried to pull herself away, but Haldir had locked her firmly in place. If it had been anyone else she would have felt suffocated, but gladly she let herself melt back into his arms where there was warmth and safety promised.

"I will come with you back to Imladris as your escort," said Haldir.

"My brother—"

"Will have nothing to say," interrupted Haldir. "I will go and together we will speak to your family so that they might see sense and know that we are serious about our intentions. No one can argue the matter."

"But your duty, you surely cannot abandon it," said Elemmírë nervously.

"The borders are quiet, our guard consists of many and I am due for leave," Haldir assured her.

"And if my family casts you out and they lock me away?" asked Elemmírë with some dark humor.

"That will not happen. My dearest Elemmírë, you are my heart, and without you then I cannot stand on my own feet... they cannot deny something so true."

Elemmírë said nothing, instead smiled as they both continued to hold each other for some time. If time could be held still for them, it'd be the greatest wish come true, but such things cannot be so.

"I should get back," she said eventually after many moments had passed, her voice almost mournful.

Haldir nodded, understanding, yet still keeping her in his arms for a little longer.

"Did you climb into the window?" asked Haldir with a droll smirk.

Elemmírë laughed, her face blushing pink as she nodded her head. "How did you know?"

As if by magic he revealed a small leaf from behind her, held between his thumb and forefinger and she realized it must have caught in her hair or even on her gown from the climb. She could say nothing else, choosing instead to leap up suddenly and place a small surprise kiss on his cheek before leaving him and walking towards the window.

"No one would think it strange if you took the steps down," said Haldir offhandedly.

"No one would think it strange to see someone in a tree here, either," replied Elemmírë almost cheekily while opening the shutters that Orophin had closed.

Haldir watched as she climbed through, disappearing from the branch that extended out from the talan as the darkness of the night had gradually descended.

Suddenly remembering the previously forgotten parcel he looked down, finding that it still remained untouched on the table. He picked it up, weighing it experimentally in his hand briefly before he swiftly turned heel, made for his writing desk on the other end and placed it in the drawer, shutting it without another thought.

Chapter Management 


	4. Chapter 4

Little had taken place since a date of departing had been decided. Elemmírë had conducted herself normally, preparing and packing with little fanfare. Relagon had watched her quietly, remarking on little as she carried on with her usual business. It wasn't until the morning of that he decided to speak to her on the one particular matter which hung over all of their heads.

"It is nothing personal against the Marchwarden," said Relagon gently as he came beside her after their breakfast. Elemmírë kept silent, setting aside some empty plates and goblets at the end of the long dining table.

"And he would be very lucky to have gained your favor, but there are still many matters at hand—"

"I understand," said Elemmírë almost breathlessly as she lifted the stack of dishes in her own arms.

"You do not need to tend to that, Elemmírë. There are others who will come and take care of it," said Relagon with some exasperation of his own.

"Why unnecessarily add to their burdens?"

To that Relagon sighed, standing on shifting feet as he debated on what he should say next, before his sister stopped him.

"Please don't."

Relagon watched her, words caught on his tongue. He turned away from her, a fist clenched at his side for what felt like an eternity for the both of them, only to abandon his efforts and leave the room in an agitated huff, but not before throwing in a last word. "You are being foolish!"

Having said that, he left to retrieve his own possessions that he'd readied and set aside the night before. He was done with his stay in Lorien.

Elemmírë finished up what little tidying up had been left and carried down only two satchels with her, Relagon following shortly behind her in a similar fashion. Her heart began to race when she realized that Haldir was already waiting for them down below with two other guards whose names she was not familiar with, as well as horses for all of them. More than anything she would have thrown herself into his embrace, but restrained herself with Relagon's disapproving eye still on her.

"We hope we did not keep you waiting," said Relagon with a mild bow, some air of condescension faintly evident in his tone.

"We were purposefully early," said Haldir with an incline of his head to them.

Relagon made a sour, almost watery smile as he strapped his satchel to one of the horses, just before Haldir stopped him.

"Forgive me, this one is for the lady Elemmírë," said Haldir simply, daring Relagon to dispute the arrangement. He did not, not even hesitating to step back and turn to another which was a male, and brownish with a white patch on his chest like a star burst shining bright, while the mare Haldir had chosen for Elemmírë was gray and white-spotted with an almost silvery mane and whose keen eyes held a lively and spirited nature. Elemmírë found that she was immediately pleased with the choice and mounted with relative ease, whereas Relagon's own steed raised its hind leg in agitation and snorted almost defensively when he had finished fastening his pack at last, but still letting him mount and continue.

Haldir and other two wardens soon joined them and they found themselves in a small procession out of Caras Galadhon which did tug at something inside Elemmírë', making her hope that she would return again soon. She did not know what they were getting themselves into at this point, but had faith that together they would be able to achieve what they so wanted; to be together.

They were not alone in their departure, a few familiar faces appearing to bid them farewell, even Haldir's brothers who bowed and seemed to be smiling at the party. Further on both Elemmírë and Relagon were surprised to see the Lord and Lady themselves standing above in a silver flet, they, too, bidding them a safe journey and farewell. Elemmírë smiled fondly, nodding her head to them in recognition while Relagon mimicked her, but it was strained and lacking something genuine. Soon a gentle song caught in the air, carried over to them; a goodbye full of promises.

After finally crossing into the forest Elemmírë found herself truly dwelling on the reality of it, but said nothing, wondering if Haldir knew her thoughts as he rode ahead, eventually guiding them past the boundaries of the city. Elemmírë was placed safely in the middle as she soon tried the wardens behind her casually for conversation. She felt pleased when they humored her efforts to get to know them better.

"I have longed to travel! Although as much as I favor my homeland, I do feel a curiosity to the other realms," said one warden, his name being Eseril and only slightly older than she, with his long strawberry-tinted blonde hair falling over his shoulder already draped by the standard gray cloak. Elemmírë quickly decided that she liked his manner and found herself trusting him easily.

The other warden remained mostly quiet, however, until she had asked him herself his name which had turned out to be Turon, but he would not say much else, nor did she feel the need to press him. They still had much ahead of them together and Haldir and Relagon remained silent, at least for the first few hours of their journey until they'd stopped for a brief respite.

A few times she caught Haldir's gaze checking on her over his shoulder, giving the faintest look of assurance he could give with Relagon still in their presence. Elemmírë could not help but wonder what Eseril and Turon thought of the matter, or if they knew anything at all. She guessed, or at least hoped, that they knew nothing of what was between herself and the stoic Marchwarden. She did not want them to think their time was wasted over such a silly thing.

Night came and they still traveled for some time, even going on into the morning when the sky was painted a deep blue, the specks of the sun's first rays barely showing from where they were still in the forest. She knew that they had passed a few guard-posts, listening and watching intently as Haldir occasionally made a series of clipped whistles out into silent trees as if to mark themselves. They remained undisturbed and it was noon by the time they stopped for a short respite to water the horses in a flowing stream.

The group seemed to disperse somewhat as Elemmírë took to finding a seat on a large, mossy stone in the center of the clearing, while the wardens spoke among themselves a few paces away. Relagon had stationed himself some distance from her to write something furiously in a leather-bound ledger he'd kept in his pocket and Elemmírë couldn't help but image with some dry amusement that he was perhaps writing about what a troublesome sister she was, or perhaps a detailed log to bring back to their father, though she knew how silly the notion was. Or so she hoped.

Still, she struggled to think what sort of thing he took notes furiously of, but before dwelling on the matter too thoroughly she glanced in another direction, only to turn back to the spot where her brother had been sitting and found it empty. Elemmírë blinked, scanning the forest around and finding no trace of him. A voice behind her broke her concentration, but it was a happy interruption and Elemmírë smiled to see that it was Haldir speaking to her.

"So far your brother seems to have maintained himself peacefully," stated Haldir.

"For now. Something is simmering in him, however. I do not know what it is he has planned for us," Elemmírë said in a low, quiet voice.

"For now he is outmatched," said Haldir with a smirk that did not quite reach his eyes. Before she could think of anything to say he soon left her and disappeared into the dense forest where Relagon might have gone. Elemmírë had watched him go, unspoken words and longings still on her lips and heart, reminding her of what a difficult journey this was likely to become, yet she stayed put.

It could be worse, she reminded herself, Haldir could not have come at all and then how well could she fare?

Elemmírë sat contemplatively for some time, silent and not moving from her spot, only looking up when the soft crunch of leaves was heard and she looked frantically to catch sight of Haldir, this time with Relagon following, strange looks on their faces. Haldir passed her by, saying nothing to Elemmírë, while her brother took residence on her rock with her, his back almost touching hers', the proximity taking her by surprise.

"Is everything well with you, Relagon?"

Relagon sat silently as she had, giving her nothing to work on, and when Elemmírë turned to look at him she knew, in his dire expression alone, that all was in fact not well with him. The color in his face was drained, she realized, and almost missing the fact that his hands were clenched at his sides and they were... trembling.

Her head instantly snapped to where Haldir was and found that he would not meet her eye, busying himself with paying affection to the horses. Eseril and Turon had also turned their backs, too, deep in their own private conversation.

Elemmírë felt entirely unsure of what to do and if she should do anything at all. Relagon continued his silence, taking some time to gather himself while the others ignored them and she couldn't help feel uncomfortable being in the dark to what had just transpired.

But then the trees spoke.

In the air was a calm, wavering breeze and with it was a note that she realized was a soothing one. It said something of 'Patience' to her, and though despite feeling silly she took it into her heart and let the matter rest for the time.

* * *

A week had passed, long having found themselves out of the forests of Lothlorien's borders, now treading the plains beside the mountains where there was only solitude and vacancy with the wide expanse of a gray sky above.

Rain clouds lingered in the distance, edging ever closer, however.

"What will we do when the rain comes?" Elemmírë asked the party.

"We will make due," said Eseril simply, watching the clouds with some trepidation. Being caught in a downpour wasn't the worst thing to happen, but there were times of the year when the surrounding lands became flooded from the mountains and nearby marshes and rivers. It would be too early this time of the year, but nature still did as it pleased.

Relagon had spent their time together in brooding silence, even his shoulders slumping as he wore a scowling look that made Elemmírë grow more and more irate, though there were other reasons for that. Haldir, while keeping close, had spoken very little to Elemmírë, often leaving her in suspense with his occasional long looks that he'd give her, only to tend to another matter and move on. She understood, or at least she imagined she did, that it must have likely been strange for him and not wanting to put him an awkward position she chose to let the matter be, but still... an impatience grew within her and the lack of privacy was enough to drive her wild.

Yet she remained calm.

Mostly.

It was when the first drop of rain fell; a fat splatter on the back of her hand, did Elemmírë feel it was an ominous foreshadowing. She heard Relagon begin to curse almost unbecomingly behind her as she looked up curiously only to be smacked by another and another drop of rain that became many until it was a drenching shower that quickly soaked her hair. As if on cue the entire party lifted their hoods over their heads and picked up speed and as the sky suddenly darkened further, hoping to gain some traction while the ground wasn't completely saturated into thick muck.

"We must not stop here, as there is danger which has flown in with the fast coming storm! Go on!" Haldir shouted over the whip of the wind and increasing rain that had appeared from no where, it seemed.

Elemmírë did not respond, but she knew that he was right, for she sensed something, too, lurking just beyond the hills, something unseen. The path home was not without peril, something well known, but Elemmírë shuddered to think if they should find themselves a casualty, too, at least all because of Relagon's need for controlling their fates. She chanced a look back, finding her brother wearing a sorry and bitter grimace before the snap of reality reminded her of her place, only to be knocked from it again.

"Elemmírë!"

She heard the arrow before she felt it, sensing the weight of it on the current of the wind and hearing a garbled wail echoing over from some foul and loathsome creature in the distance, now drawing closer from its low point beyond a hill.

Elemmírë had never felt such a pain, at least nothing like the piercing and tearing of flesh from her arm that she felt. No scream of terror or whimper came from her lips, but she heard Relagon behind her shout in alarm, only to be cut short when another rain of arrows cascaded around them, missing them as they began galloping even faster.

They were clearly not as alone as they had imagined or hoped and she could not help but wonder how a party of orcs hadn't been noticed sooner.

They were hideous and unsightly, barking and making shrill shrieks as battle cries as they appeared like a darkened plague on the lands, spreading and hounding them atop fearsome wargs never seen before by her, or her brother.

Fear gripped her, honest and true fear. This was what it meant to feel alive and to feel afraid, though a curious calmness filled her and an immediate need to live.

Haldir raised his arm, making an unfamiliar gesture with his free hand just before turning in another direction and signaling one of the wardens to follow him, Turon being the one to take the order, while Eseril came up beside her and shouted at her to follow and turn, she agreed reluctantly, feeling rapid flashes of uncertainty as she fumbled to ascertain that Haldir meant to lead them away, but to what end? She could not see any sense in the plan, at least as she perceived it, but did as she was instructed and pushed her mare on with Relagon and Eseril at her sides, flanking her. Going on downward slope she watched from the corner of her eye as Eseril turned back, he too drawing the stragglers away who had been in pursuit of them.

The rain fell heavier, if such a thing could be possible, terribly obscuring her vision, but in the distance she saw the line of forest across the flow of the rushing Anduin. It was further away from where they were meant to be going, but she took the risk and led herself and Relagon to it, stopping just at the edge when she realized how treacherous the water had become. She looked back, finding that they had lost their pursuers, but she knew that they should not stop, not if they meant to live.

"There is blood pouring from your sleeve, Elemmírë!"

"I am aware, but we must go on!"

Elemmírë could barely even hear Relagon, barely even her own voice, though partially reading his moving lips that dripped with rolling rain water.

Her mare circled in panic, lifting her front legs and moving anxiously in the downpour, but Elemmírë listened and followed along the path of the river, not sure if what she was doing was at all wise. They were meant to be passing between the mountains, not attempting to cross into an unknown danger in the opposite direction of their intended destination.

"We cannot go on alone, we must cross the river and make for the forests!" Relagon shouted at her. But Elemmírë knew that such a plan was folly, and knowing full well that they could not make it into the realm of Thranduil safely...

"No, we will follow the river and wait," said Elemmírë.

"You cannot decide what we shall do," hissed Relagon.

"Neither can you!"

Elemmírë shot forward, going at a swift speed without looking back once as Relagon sputtered and followed after her, gritting his teeth the entire way.


	5. Chapter 5

The cover of the heavy storm brought them to a hidden ravine at the point of the Gladden river and mountains. Many hours had passed since their separation and the rains had thinned and surged intermittently throughout as if they were following directly beneath the full, dark rain clouds. Elemmírë and Relagon had slowed, secluding themselves against a rock-face and thickets.

"Your wound must be looked at, Elemmírë," said Relagon worriedly and for the first time in many years she felt as if he might actually care about her, but was uncertain what to do with the realization. Her breath felt hitched in her chest and the wound in question seared with pain, especially when they'd finally dismounted and settled down after their long, fitful ride through the storm and to safety.

The arrow had sliced through so she was uncertain of it had been poisoned or not and never having seen anything like it she was not sure if it was at all normal looking, and certainly Relagon offered no other help besides staring at her as if he were on pins and needles.

"I s-suppose I must wrap it. My gown has since been ruined, but that isn't much of a concern," said Elemmírë shakily, her trembling hands brushing over her mostly ruined and still damp gown, making her want to weep. She could not say if her state was due to the events that previously transpired; being separated from the others and especially Haldir, or if it was the loss of blood. At least she had feeling in her hand and fingers, that was a good sign, and the bone itself felt undamaged.

Elemmírë hadn't been without an education, but there had been parts it of which her attention had drifted in and out of. Basic healing may have been one of those lessons she'd ignored, something she cursed herself for and it seemed that Relagon had done no better than she. Even he looked quite pale, she noted. His short-sword that he kept strapped to his side was untouched and, quite frankly, more for ceremony and appearances than anything useful. She couldn't help but blearily wonder if he could save even himself with it if the need arose.

"You should perhaps clean it before wrapping it," said Relagon, his pallor shifting ever so subtly from gray to green when he caught sight of seeping crimson.

Elemmírë almost felt like mocking him for his visible discomfort, but decided better of it. Instead, she nodded and stood on shaking legs, taking some nervous effort to actually walk to the flowing, yet murky river. She stopped just at the river's edge, her knees hitting the soft soil only to sink in somewhat. Gritting her teeth she extended her arm out to bathe it rather awkwardly with her free hand by pouring water over it. The sleeve's fabric was ripped around it, exposing the torn flesh and she thought it was maybe better to be rid of the entire sleeve and merely wrap the rest.

"Would you help me, brother? I must remove my sleeve," Elemmírë called out behind her. From the corner of her eye she watched as he seemed to scramble from his spot and run towards her, compelled by duty. Guiding him, as well as letting him use his own good sense, he was successful in removing the unneeded fabric, though the sound of it tearing grated heavily on both of their ears and echoed into the thin trees, though the sound faded and they were once more only left with silence and the rapid flow of the rushing water due to the recent downpour.

And as more blood was washed away it became apparent the wound was not at all severe and, by what she knew it all, was most certainly a non-lethal graze, that is if it were not poisoned.

As if reading her thoughts, Relagon spoke, "It has been some time since we parted from our escort and you receiving that wound. I imagine that if it were poisoned that the flesh around it would show something, unless it were slow-acting. I can't say much else."

"Thank you, Relagon," said Elemmírë, looking up at him in a kindly manner, though he was not looking at her, but into the trees with familiar disdain.

"When we finally return Adar will hear of all of this and those useless wardens shall pay a penalty for their carelessness," said Relagon, ignoring his sister's expression as it morphed into horror.

"You can't be serious," railed Elemmírë anxiously, "they protected us by making sure we got away!"

"Well, of course, but it was not enough. We should not have been left as exposed as we were. I suppose to Lorien the term 'valued guest' means very little. Naturally having scouts to scour the lands before and during would have yielded better results."

Elemmírë could say nothing, anger burning in her eyes even if he would not meet them. She wrapped her wound as well as she could with some extra bit of fabric, dry as she could find on herself and torn from her petticoat, tying it before rising in feverish indignation.

"You are beyond reprehensible! You may say whatever you wish and to whomever you wish, but I will have my say, too!"

Relagon scoffed, smiling to himself as Elemmírë gathered her scorn against him. "Calm yourself, you silly elfling."

"Elfling? Very well, we shall see, indeed," said Elemmírë before she turned from him and returned to their spot of rest, almost hobbling from the strain of everything as Relagon walked behind her.

"Before nightfall they should be here," said Relagon as he joined her, sitting on a slanted boulder and joining his hands together.

Elemmírë could not speak another word to him, choosing instead to watch the horses nearby who grazed the sparse grasslands somberly.

* * *

Night soon came, but Haldir and the others did not.

Elemmírë and Relagon had sat silently for many hours and while he searched beyond for any sign of movement coming their way, Elemmírë watched as the shining stars unveiled themselves behind the clouds, drifting away like smoke and mist.

A crackling noise caught their attention and both stood, rapt and eager to meet their escorts and never assuming it was anyone otherwise.

"It took you long enough!" Relagon blurted just before Elemmírë clapped a hand over his mouth and sharply pulled him back by his tunic. Relagon attempted to push her away until he stopped and feeble realization dawned while his sister looked wide-eyed into the darkness, both of them freezing as a dry, croaking bolt of laughter answered finally in return. Relagon stumbled back further, desperately grabbing for his sword with dull, shaking hands and almost cutting himself when he pulled it out from his belt.

"It took long enough to find you," a horrid voice rasped, sounding as if it breathed only from its mouth and panting almost lustily. The foul creature soon revealed itself by the moonlight as it stepped closer, coming around the thicket slowly and with a keen predatory instinct.

It was short, one shoulder higher than the other and hunched over with a hanging flap of belly that was marred with scars and protruding bare from torn black rags for clothing. The closer it stepped the more the creature stank and Elemmírë couldn't hold back a gasp when it locked eyes directly on them, leering fiendishly with yellowed and blackened sharp stumps for teeth.

"Get back, filth!" Relagon shouted with as much strength as he could muster, his short-sword shaking in front of them as he extended his arm out, unable to hide his tremors.

"I can smell the blood on you," said the orc as his gray tongue darted out to lick his split and mangled lips. "If I could just... have a taste."

Where was Haldir, why was he not here to protect them…!

Elemmírë wanted to scream. He would never abandon them to be left alone and unprotected, surely he knew how feeble Relagon was, how useless she was. He should have come to join them by now. Unless... her mind shut the notion down as quickly as it had appeared to plague her. No, she told herself. She would know. Elemmírë would know and would feel it if he had been struck down. Something else must have delayed them.

"We are n-not alone," stuttered Relagon. "There are others, not far behind us—"

"Then where are they now, elf? Pity you don't know, but they've been long done for and you're all that's left," he laughed a high, rattling laugh before pausing uncomfortably, his pitiless eyes boring into theirs before speaking again, "But I am glad, oh yes, that the sweetest one will be left for me," sneered the orc, leering dangerously at Elemmírë who automatically tensed and stepped back further even as she still held onto Relagon who fell a step back with her, sword still raised precariously.

"You're lying," choked Elemmírë, almost shaking with a multitude of emotions; fear, anger, grief.

"Call me names," said the orc. "I quite like it."

With quick thinking only one in dire straights could muster Elemmírë ducked low to the ground, grabbing a handful of damp earth and flung it at the orc's face, effectively surprising it momentarily, but it was not enough. The pair parted briefly, Relagon yelping in surprise and uncertainty when she pushed him opposite from her, almost diving for a large rock that rested only a foot from the creature, effectively snatching it and fleeing some distance towards the river as the orc turned, him laughing as if it were a game while it rubbed at its eyes.

Relagon floundered towards where the horses had been, cursing when they were no longer in sight.

The orc did not chase, but still made a grab for Elemmírë, still playing as if it were sport. She would not give him the chance to step any closer, however, and spontaneously threw the rock with as much strength as she could muster just as it had finally regained its sight. The rock bounced off its head with a loud conk, as if dropping a stone in a well and hardly doing much damage, save for angering it, his face twisting from fiendish delight to gruesome, wanton rage as it ran and lunged at her.

Elemmírë had hoped that Relagon would take the chance to strike at the creature with his sword, but he did not, merely standing dumbly with his mouth half-open, almost transfixed as the orc pulled out his own blackened and jagged blade from his flimsy belt and swiped it inches from her face. Elemmírë shrieked, falling back onto the hard, wet stones by the water's edge.

"Relagon, do something!" Elemmírë shouted in a high-pitched tone as she attempted to roll away, finding that she was held back as a rough grip pulled her by her own hair, yanking it painfully. Instinctively she grabbed at her own head, horrified to make contact with the orc's own hand wrapped around her hair and it yanked her up again, this time up into a standing position while she could do nothing but struggle against him and scream. She tried to kick, only to find the horrid blade now at her neck and making her still, though she breathed heavily with her heart beating so strongly that she could hear it in her own ears.

"RELAGON!"

The orc roughly turned her, one hand digging its clawed fingers into her scalp, while the other pressed the sharp blade under her chin, though making her turn again to the direction where Relagon had been standing just seconds before, only to find the spot vacant.

"He is gone," hissed the orc into Elemmírë's ear, the voice too loud and painful for her as it made her cringe and finally weep. "Perhaps I will wait to taste you, perhaps I will keep you for a little while longer..."

"Relagon!" Elemmírë called again, this time a sob choking her voice.

Only the wind and the orc's cruel laughter returned instead.


	6. Chapter 6

Elemmírë had almost given up, succumbing to quiet weeping after Relagon had failed to return and the orc had pulled her along with him, her feet kicking and dragging in the grass and soft soil until he abruptly stopped and threw her onto the ground hard. She gave a cry, landing on her side but sat up quickly to stare at him with wide eyes, her cheeks stained by glimmering tears that caught the shifting moonlight. She was silent as the orc studied her until he stepped closer to hang over her, but she scooted back with her hands, curling her lip in disgust at him.

"Do not touch me again!" Elemmírë shouted hotly, almost shaking as her trembling fear melted into fiery indignation.

"My evening meal speaks crossly and with no weapon or stronger ones to guard her, in fact she has been..." he stopped, as if to taste the words, "abandoned for me to take."

Elemmírë scooted back further on her palms, thinking perhaps if she could run again... but the orc had other plans, instead growling like a mad dog as he lunged towards her again and rasped hot, foul breath in her face, effectively silencing her once again.

"What do you have there, Morge?"

Elemmírë's head snapped at the appearance of another orc standing behind a bent tree, its voice a snagging and grating intrusion. The orc, seemingly called Morge, who held her captive hissed in disgust, rising to stand in front of her.

"I found her first!" Morge shouted with a doggish growl, painfully gripping her hair once again and taking more chunks with his grip. She could not help but think through the pain blearily that perhaps the wardens need not follow any tracks, but the trail of her own hair that she was likely to leave behind.

"By the time you eat her all by yourself, you'll be stuffed! Come, share us a piece..."

The sound of coming hooves alerted Elemmírë, but the orcs did not seem to yet notice, making her heart dare to leap in hope as it approached fast, surprising them all as her own mare burst through the gnarled trees with a great whinny, but to her great disappointment was riderless. Before she could despair, however, the faithful mare did not halt but reared up, and in great speed struck down the stunned orc who'd just stood across from them. Morge released her, watching in disbelief what had happened and tried to flee, leaving Elemmírë, but her steed did not relent and ran him down, too, passing in a flurry of kicked up dirt and grass as she rolled away, bracing her head with her hands and not daring to look, even as the shrieks of a trampled orc rang horrifically in her ears even long after it had eventually ceased.

She waited, breathing heavily into the crook of her arm as her heart thumped like a full coin purse against a moving apple cart, leaving her shaking as she refused to rise. It was only a soft nicker that caught her attention, letting her look out with one eye as she continued to huff erratic breaths.

Her horse had saved her, and she had yet to even bother to learn its name, merely calling it 'she' or 'lady' as if she'd imagined familiarity with her. She watched Elemmírë, something caring and assessing in her dark, shining equine eyes.

"Y-You've saved me and yet I don't even know your proper name, forgive me," said Elemmírë quietly, still shaking as she slowly sat up. A gurgling wheeze caught her attention and her blurred vision darted to the source of it raptly, her muscles seizing up in action as she scrambled to stand and ran towards it, possessed by a wild and unfamiliar impulse to live and to kill. Getting sight of a fallen axe, she grabbed it, dropped to her knees beside the still barely-living orc and wasting no time she swung it high past her own head, a glowing crown of tossed flaxen hair, before swinging down and splitting the orc's skull like a winter squash straight through the center and parting it clean (if such a word could be used) through to the soil beneath.

Again, and again, with black blood flying and staining the front of her dress, spraying her face and marring her pale hands until the axe dropped and she fell back, satisfied that she'd finished it.

And yet, still, no one came.

* * *

"Our misfortune has been great, even as the moon appears and the sky is clearing," said Eseril.

"They followed along the river, we must find them before anyone else does," said Haldir between gritted teeth as he rode beside his fellow warden.

"Someone rides to us, look!"

As soon as Eseril said the words Haldir did indeed see, it was a figure, bearing the light of their kind and drawing closer at a lightening speed.

"Relagon! Ho!"

They met, coming to a staggering halt. Relagon was alone and Haldir could not help but keep his eyes behind him to the distant smattering of trees as the river visibly split even in the darkness.

"Where is Elemmírë?"

Relagon's gaze did not meet Haldir's, but was held at some point beyond his shoulder.

"Speak!"

But it was Eseril who had made the demand while Haldir waited, feeling agonized by Relagon's reluctance. The elf was proving him to be more and more insufferable.

"We were separated," said Relagon feebly, tightening his reins. "But we must go back, she needs your aid. Where is your other companion?"

Haldir's expression darkened while Eseril scowled, disgust and then grief passing over his emotions visibly. But it was Haldir who spoke next, "Turon was struck down, gravely injured and succumbed not long after. We had to tend to him."

Relagon blanched, his mouth hanging open to flounder wordlessly.

"Where did you last see Elemmírë?"

"Come, I will take you," said Relagon, blinking, his voice at a strange wavering pitch. He turned his steed round and bolted back to where he had just come, with Haldir and Eseril in pursuit.

Haldir watched him keenly, feeling a deep sense of distrust and thinking perhaps he had been too harsh with Relagon before, or not harsh enough. He was weak, realized Haldir, and unreliable if he would abandon his own sister.

Elemmírë.

She was not just Relagon's sister, try as he might to hold himself back in his feelings for her while they'd had to share a journey with her troublesome brother, causing him to inadvertently distance himself from her.

Yet his heart ached when he even uttered her name, seeing visions of her in his memory. He failed her, failed his fellow warden and friend, Turon. He only hoped that he was not too late, that they were not too late. But he knew that she lived, that much he did know and felt it deep within himself, as if it were a fact of the very blood that flowed in his veins and the hammering of his beating heart and thrumming pulse. The tracks of her's and Relagon's journey became quickly evident and he scanned the area, not needing Relagon's lead as he urged forward and passing the elf, Eseril soon joining his side and crossed into the tree-line, too thin to be called a forest but still murky and full of hidden shadows. He heard the rushing of the river and knew that the path to the mountains was close.

"Where!" began Haldir angrily, coming up beside Relagon and grabbing him roughly by his cloak, almost unseating him. "Where did you leave her? Speak!"

"We were separated, just a few yards from here, over there!"

Haldir's eyes scanned the area where Relagon indicated, narrowing them harshly in discernment and suspicion.

"There was only one other here," accused Eseril sharply. "One fled, leaving the other two and then the tracks become one again, as if carried off."

"S-Some imprints in the dirt hardly speak of what actually happened," hissed Relagon defensively, struggling to keep his horse steady at that moment.

"We do not trust you, Relagon," said Haldir harshly. "The least you can do is speak truthfully."

Not even waiting for a response, Haldir jumped off of his own horse and followed a particular set of tracks that led up a somewhat hilly-slope that was rocky and darkened by brush and bent trees, Relagon and Eseril following silently behind him. Haldir held his bow, as did Eseril, while Relagon kept his arms crossed strangely in front of his chest, holding himself stiffly as he walked.

Following a staggering path down again they came to a small clearing just at the mountain's edge, spotting two dark lumps on the ground that were spaced a few yards from each other. Haldir and Eseril did not even look back when Relagon halted, watching the scene and trying to assess what had happened as they did.

"Are they dead?" Relagon dared to ask.

"Yes, they are dead. Trampled, it seems. Yet this one..."

"Was finished off," Relagon concluded for them. "Perhaps someone else is here..."

"You mean your sister," said Eseril pointedly.

"She is not capable of such violence," said Relagon, turning his nose up, but still his bottom lip quivered.

"Elemmírë has not gone far, she has mounted and continued on. If we ride out at this very moment we can catch up with her, come!" Haldir, once again, sprung into action, calling out for his horse and delaying no more as he followed the bare trail laid out for them.


	7. Chapter 7

Elemmírë had not ceased for many hours, traveling almost blindly in the night, going as far as she could travel— anything to take her away from what had transpired. Her own blood kin had left her, abandoned her. Never could she have imagined such a thing from him no matter his faults, no matter how much he troubled her and plagued her with his impertinence to control her life.

But to leave her as he did was something else entirely. She could not forgive it and it was the very fire she needed to reclaim her own will.

She did not know when, but she would return home and she would be the author of her own life and her thoughts raced on that, barely registering the passing scenery around her until her mare began to slow while panting and breathing heavily in some strained agitation.

"You've done so well," she whispered as she leant low to stroke her mane. "You've kept us safe, and now you deserve a rest. Until I know your name, I shall call you Vórima."

The mare nickered a little tiredly in response, but not dispassionately while her ears quirked, and she trotted over to a sparse, though peaceful wooded clearing where Elemmírë finally dismounted, her legs almost buckling when her feet hit soft earth.

Muted lightening flashed across the vast darkened sky and there was still the smell of moisture in the air.

Let the rains come again, she thought. Let them come and wash all of this away...

Moonlight crept through the shifting clouds before becoming completely covered and a new wave of a sprinkling showers erupted, as well as winds which shook the leaves in the diminutive tree she rested against. Black blood still caked between the crevices of her hands and nails and she opened her palms and held them out as the rain gently showered on them.

Then she heard it, as if carried on the blowing gust; the sound of distant hooves fast approaching and she looked to Vórima and saw that the horse appeared unbothered, still grazing on dampened grass and knew it was all she needed to know and thus trusted her loyal companion to be at ease for the timebeing.

"You know who comes for us, don't you?" Elemmírë questioned lightly, a small smile appearing. She had never imagined becoming so indebted to a creature.

Her body relaxed a little as she waited, so much so that she let her eyes shut for a few moments as the once tame shower soon became more torrential, not that she cared. Perhaps her trial would begin and end with these storms, a thought that comforted her, but she was not convinced. She could not be at peace fully until she was truly in Haldir's arms again. Not her brothers, nor even her father could change that.

Then what sounded to be only a few, was actually quite more and Elemmírë's body stiffened, hands tightly clutching at her sides as her eyes widened and the figures of men atop their steeds circled around her and Vórima who had finally lifted her head in interest, a bit of straw rapidly descending between her gnashing teeth.

And the men spoke, amongst themselves at first, hurried and loudly, but she could not understand them, especially not when one shouted something at her, his voice high to cut through the noise of the downpour.

But she could not understand him, though she imagined it must have been in Westron and how foolish she must have looked by gawking at them without a clue as to what they were saying to her. But they were not just any men, she came to realize slowly, and it clicked in her mind, judging by their appearance, armor and banner they carried, that they were the Rohirrim and may have been speaking their own tongue before reverting to more common-speech that sadly wasn't common enough for her.

One of the men, the one who had spoken to her seemed to sigh in a faint huff of frustration before dismounting and approaching her cautiously, his hands raised in what she understood to be a peaceful, calming gesture so as not to frighten her. She must not have appeared much of a threat to them and she believed it, knowing how wretched and disheveled she looked even to these men who were surely well-accustomed to the roughness of the open lands, but then… how far had she travelled? Had she been taken more south and not realized it? She was surely even much further from home, instead of closer to it as she'd hoped. How could she have not realized that they were no longer going north? Had the encounter with the orcs disoriented and turned her around so very much?

Elemmírë's thoughts felt muddled and she could not help it as her shoulders sagged in dejection, but not defeat. Not yet. She imagined she was still safe, at least safe enough, and as for Vórima, whose very sense she realized she must trust, appeared quite at ease at the arrival— she would not fret, but make do and try to communicate as best as she could, cursing herself for not taking the time to learn other languages like she had once wanted to when she was young and full of ideas and wonderings about the world outside the elven realms. Perhaps this was her chance to truly experience it.

The man spoke again, this time a little more slowly, enunciating his words to her, hope managing to flicker in his expression visible from behind his helmet bedecked with white horsetail, but she quickly dashed it by shaking her head in negative, indicating to him that she truly did not understand him. He seemed to think for a moment, looking back at another behind him who shrugged in response before turning back to her and removing his cloak to drape over her dampened shoulders. She smiled at the gesture, hoping it was enough to convey her gratitude. He seemed to accept it by the quick duck of his head to her and she watched in wonderment as he left her side to beckon her own steed cautiously, muttering something under his breath as the rain finally came to a halt. Vórima seemed to be in cordial spirits as she did not rebuff him and came to his touch which he offered to her.

"Rivendell," said Elemmírë, hoping her tone carried more explanation than the mere name could.

He looked back at her, quickly assessing, hand still over her mare's mane before he nodded briefly in some understanding, eyes darting back to his men who waited and watched with interest as well as some distrust, though she could hardly blame them for it.

"Éomer," he said, placing his hand over his chest.

"Elemmírë," she responded, mimicking his gesture with respect.

He did not smile fully, but behind the grave visage she saw that there was kindness there and it brought comfort to her, much more than she had expected, she only hoped she'd be able to communicate her gratitude when the time came.


	8. Chapter 8

"We were not quick enough," Haldir bit out, barely contained fury clouding his face. "The tracks have been washed away from this point on."

"What do you mean? We cannot give up!" Relagon shouted, his voice echoing.

Haldir turned swiftly on his heel to face the other elf, chin raised while his eyes blazed a frigid blue that lacked all warmth.

"We are not giving up on anything or anyone," he hissed. "I will not abandon her on this day or any day."

Relagon, though his clenched fists shook at his sides, did not retreat from his gaze with the Marchwarden.

"This helps no one, we should continue on," beseeched Eseril. "The tracks are gone, yes, but we can see that she must have gone south."

"Perhaps we should part ways," said Haldir coldly.

Relagon gulped at that and finally turned his eyes to a spot on the ground.

"I think that is unnecessary," he said, his words coming out as a choked whisper.

"Very well, let us go on," Haldir told them, knowing he was the victor in his challenge but to celebrate the fact was not at all satisfying. They had lost too much already, and it took every ounce of will he had left to stop himself from taking Relagon by the collar and throttling him with his bare fists, a sentiment echoed from their meeting in the forest in what seemed like ages ago as they'd just begun their journey…

_"You will keep your distance from my sister. Of course, we thank you for your escort, but nothing can come of your knowing each other. __**Nothing**__. Do you understand, Marchwarden?"_

_"I fail to understand why you do not approve of our union," said Haldir dryly. They were alone and his back was turned to him. "Or even what business it is of yours. There is nothing in either of our customs that would forbid a match between her and I, and surely you understand how truly I care for her."_

_"Customs, no, but there are far broader plans that outweigh both you and I, that of which you will not interfere. Elemmírë's fate is not her own to choose."_

_Haldir turned at that, a dangerous narrowing of his eyes following Relagon's admission._

_"Not her own to choose? Forgive me if I do not clearly understand, but what right do you have to make such a claim?"_

_"I am her brother—"_

_"That means nothing to me."_

_"You cannot have her!"_

_Haldir lunged forward suddenly, slamming Relagon hard into the bark of a lithe tree as he faced the other elf nose to nose._

_"I think she can decide for herself whom she will let have her," said Haldir in a low voice, disdain dripping from every word._

_"I—it is not too late to m-move on now, before any… any damage is done," Relagon sputtered as he tried to relinquish himself from Haldir's hold._

_"There is no undoing the affection we share, Relagon, the sooner you accept that—"_

_"If that is all you are going to say then I warn you that you will soon find yourself adrift in a sea of sorrow, as your union will not happen! Elemmírë may have become distracted, but the veil will lift, and she will truly understand her place! It is better for things to end now before the attachment grows irrevocable. You will not win in this regard."_

_"Then I am prepared to fight for her, and I will challenge you."_

_Relagon paled considerably and seemed to struggle for the words to speak…_

For Elemmírë's sake, Haldir turned away from him, unwilling to speak further to the elf that seemed to make his blood boil which each spoken word. He already felt a wretchedness inside his heart, an ache that could not be eased until he knew for certain that she was safe again. He could blame Relagon, and he did, but the truth was that he, too, blamed himself for what had happened. He should have _known_, he should have anticipated that it would not be safe enough to travel and now he was left hoping that it would not be too late and that their efforts to find her would not be in vain.

"Haldir!" Eseril called out. "Look, these tracks in the grass have not been erased, you can clearly see where they've been kicked up and that she was alone… we will follow them for as far as we can, there is still hope…"

"Then that is all we need to hear," replied Haldir, wasting no time in following the path revealed as he urged on ahead, Eseril and Relagon following behind as they shared a horse.

* * *

Elemmírë followed alongside the man and his party of horselords and though they did not speak often, her ears did strain to catch whatever it was they said—only to be disappointed that she could still not understand them. Not knowing made her feel little and foolish, even though deep down she knew that it wasn't really something that could have been helped, though now her eyes were opened to the world and she would get to know it as well as she could in the circumstances.

And so, she continued watching all of them eagerly, her eyes and ears drinking up the sight of them. They weren't so pretty, not after roaming the lands as they did, but they intrigued her, and she found something admirable in them even though she could barely claim to understand any of them. But they watched her, too, and she felt the harmless weight of their glances on her and even caught a few of them with her own, to which she smiled gently in return. One, who must have been quite young, even turned bright red as she'd returned his stare not unkindly.

Éomer seemed to scowl at them, even seemingly scolded them when they drew too close to her, but she could not find that she was bothered by their attention. There was just something so… so… _fun_ about it. Then she'd remember Haldir and whatever lapse of joy or interest she experienced suddenly waned and she was left feeling hollow and lonesome. She couldn't explain it entirely, but she knew he was worried almost to the point of sickness. It was as if she could _feel_ it herself and the presence of that feeling gave hope that yes, they would be reunited. They had to be.

Elemmírë could not tell if they were more North than usual or if she had miraculously traveled far more Noutherly than she had expected. They had followed along the mountain paths before being separated in the attack and it was then it became more difficult to gauge where she ended up, but she had trusted Vórima strangely enough.

The man, Éomer, did not stare at her as much as the others did, but there was the occasional flicker of suspicion directed her way that she somehow understood and could forgive him for. She could not remember a single time in her life when she had spent any time with the race of men. Of course, she had seen a few before in passing and sometimes even travelers who came through Imladris either on business or diplomatic inquiry, not that she had had anything to do with that, and her family certainly would have blanched at the notion of her sharing company with any member of their race.

Then he spoke to her again, offering a flask of water which she took with a nod of thanks and drank from, but he had not stopped speaking and after she finished it and handed it back to him she was left to watch his mouth form words that she still could not grasp until she picked up on something which surely must have been Westron and not Rohirric. "_Elf_" which made her blink, but it still helped her with very little. Yes, she was an elf, that much was obvious, and they obviously picked up on that. Perhaps they would help her return to her people? But were they even traveling towards where her people would know to find her?

Then, she spoke, too, instead of invoking the common name "Rivendell" from before, she said "Lorien" which got his attention, enough that he nodded slowly in response and muttered something to one of the few men that had been standing around him and watching the interaction with some curiosity until one uttered something harshly, angrily, his voice raising so much so that it made her body tense and her fingers clench into the wool of the cloak. Vórima seemed to respond for her by giving an annoyed snort and she could not help but wonder if she understood far better than she could in such a circumstance.

Elemmírë sighed, looking down at the remains of her muddied boots as if they'd offer her any useful insight, but she had no luck in that regard.

* * *

"It is very strange that she would be alone. I would imagine that they would travel in a party, or at least she would be more... well, I mean to say; appear more _well-suited_ to such a journey. She is weaponless and does not seem to understand much, " one man said.

"Perhaps she was separated from her party and seemingly more fortunate than most would be if the black blood spattered on her gown speaks for anything," Éomer replied, not looking away from the elven female who watched him in return with some uncertainty.

Then another spoke, his young voice cracking with harshness.

"I do not like it, she could be some sort of spy, a foul trick meant to lure us, and, in our feebleness, she would cast something dark over us in the night, perhaps a shadow we could not awaken from. I say we ought to be rid of her! Leave her to the wilds alone, that or take her as a prisoner and let none rest a single eye in her presence! "

Éomer gave him a tired look in response before returning his attention back to the elf who had referred to herself as 'Elemmírë' and appeared quite confused by the exchange as she glanced around all of them anxiously and decidedly looking paler than before.

"I think we are left with three choices; those being that we leave her as she is, that we bring her back to Edoras, or that one of us escorts her back to her people's borders, do not linger, and hope it is the right choice."

"I say we leave her as she is and abandon any duty to her, " said the younger one who'd shouted earlier.

"Then I will go, and you will wait for me," said Éomer with some exasperation as he stood up, Elemmírë's attention catching and she looked up nervously to follow his movements.

"I know very little of our Elven neighbors, and I would not overstay my welcome, but as it stands, I feel duty bound to return her as close to her home as I can manage, then let her figure out the rest whence she is with them."

"I do not think it wise, they say there is a witch in those woods—"

"And I do not think we have a choice, nor did I ask for your approval. "

* * *

Whatever had been decided between the large group had left a thread of discord in its wake, but when she'd been directed to mount Vórima once more after some time of respite with Éomer seemingly giving parting to the others, worry and what she could guess was regard for their... no, _his_ well-being, she realized that they were setting off together alone.

"Are you escorting me back?" Elemmírë asked feebly, already knowing the response as he ignored her question and gave a slap to Vórima's backside, much to her annoyance and they rode quickly ahead, which she soon accepted knowing it meant returning back to lands where she was more familiar.

They remained that way for some time, tireless in the now daylight.

Elemmírë had felt a renewed vigor and hope that she would be returning to her own people, forgetting that Éomer was still a man and needed rest. He then slowed and she followed suit, letting the horses drink from a narrow stream and graze.

She watched with interest as he sat for a moment, his eye closed before removing his helmet and letting his wild mane of blonde hair fan out over his armored shoulders, his breath a pant before rubbing an un-gloved hand roughly over his face. The facial hair was a curious thing to her, and she found that it quite improved him. As if he felt her eyes on him, which was inevitable with her being the only other person there, his gaze latched on to her own and then he spoke something, which of course she did not understand. And he'd _known_ that already, that she didn't, of course, merely shaking his head with some wry humor as she looked at him blankly in response.

"I wonder how I can repay you, " she mused out loud, a little pleased when it was his turn to look at her with a clueless expression. "I will owe you a great debt, that much I can say. "

His brow quirked and she guessed that he was somehow amused, as was she, to be perfectly honest.

Then he gave a nod of his head towards the horses and stood, extending his hand out for her to take. She hesitated for a moment but took it, giving him a timid smile in return.

Perhaps things had finally turned in her favor.


End file.
